Gray Secrets
by Hope4All
Summary: What happened to Gaea after the Giants War? A new girl named Amelie Gray has a secret that can break or help Camp Half-Blood. With a new threat arising and school too, how does she use her secret to help the Seven save the camp.
1. New Girl

**Hi this is my first fanfic. I work hard on each chapter, especially with the POV and character personality as well as much research went into the Timestamps.**

 **Eat. Read. Review. I own nothing. Rate T just in case.**

 **Chapter 1- The New Girl**

 _|Camp Half-Blood_

 _|July 25, 15:30 EDT_

 _|Percy's POV_

I was relaxing at the end of the Giant War with my girlfriend Annabeth at the beach. Waves crashed against the sand and delivered shells, crabs, and of course more sand. I twirled Annabeth 's golden curls with a finger as she rested her head in my lap. Suddenly a conch horn sounded, signaling a monster attack on the camp.

You must be asking what type of camp we go to. Well this is Camp Half-Blood. Home and haven( what! Since when did I say haven. Annabeth is infecting my brain!) for Greek demigods. Anyway, me and Annabeth (Annabeth and I. Percy even though you are telling a story you need proper grammar-Annabeth) sprang to our feet and rushed to Half-Blood Hill. Demigods were following us and the rest of the seven and Clarisse, daughter of Ares.

Peleus the dragon curled around Thalia's Tree, where my cousin Thalia use to sleep in tree form. Long story.

Annabeth said, "Percy guard me. I'll try to find the new demigod."

"Wait," I asked, "There is a new demigod?" while scratching my head.

"Yes. Weren't you paying attention when Clarisse told us what was going on? Never mind, Seaweed Brain. Let's go."

Hellhounds came bounding toward us as we ran out of the camp's borders. Two of them targeted me specifically as they perceived me as the biggest threat, me being a son of Poseidon after all. They striked for my chest but I sidestepped away and hit them with my uncapped sword, Riptide. After a little while the two hell hounds have been reduced to dust.

Annabeth was helping a girl across the camp borders as the Ares cabin finished the rest of the monsters. I ran over to Annabeth to make sure she was okay. Next to her on the ground was a fifteen year old girl with blue-gray eyes. She had black hair that turned blonde near the tips. She was tanned but from hard exercise. She wore a bracelet on her right hand and a gray short sleeved shirt and jeans.

Annabeth bent down to her level and asked, "You okay." The girl nodded and kept panting on the ground.

"What's your name?"

"Um, Amelie Gray."

"Nice name," I commented.

Annabeth helped the girl and escorted her to the Big House, "I'll probably have to give out a tour for this new camper. I'll have to see you later Seaweed Brain."

I nodded in understandment and watched as Annabeth walked toward the Big House.

 _|Camp Half-Blood_

 _|July 25, 15:40 EDT_

 _|Annabeth's POV_

We arrived at the Big House. There Will administered some bandages for our wounds. I sighed, knowing it would be hard to explain about the Greek gods being real to a new demigod.

"Okay. Amelie, what do you know about Greek Mythology."

"Some. What does that have to do with anything at the moment?" Amelie's gray eyes asked me.

"Well the greek gods are real." I got ready for the _Yeah right_ or passing out. But nothing came. Amelie just replied, "I know."

"Okay," I said hesitantly, "This place is called Camp Half-Blood. It is where demigods, children of the gods like you and me, come and be safe."

Amelie just nodded once more, uninterested, "So when do you find your godly parent."

"Whenever they claim you. But for now just watch the orientation video we have. It will answer all your questions. When you are done I will give you a tour of the camp."

I plugged in the VHR and played the video. I walked out into the porch where Percy was waiting for me.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Seaweed Brain. Why?"

"I don't know I just have this weird feeling in my stomach. Like today everything changes."

"Don't worry. We will be fine. As long as we are together." He smiled a little because it reminded him of our quest with the rest of the Seven. He said that phrase before we dropped into… I shuddered not wanting to remember those times down in the Pit.

 **(PS reality, I looked back into the book and found out Annabeth said that. But it is cuter that Percy said it.)**

Percy hugged me close to him for a little while until Chiron came clobbering up the porch.

He said, "Good afternoon, Annabeth, Percy. Did you introduce the new camper?"

I replied, "Of course Chiron. Fortunately she didn't faint."

"Oh. Great. Another little camper to punish me. Do you think I like this place Peter Johnson?" groaned Mr.D.

Percy just agreed, "Of course not Mr. D. Just don't turn me into a dolphin."

I stifled a laugh and followed Chiron back into the Big House. Inside the video was almost ending with the little attachment the Aphrodite kids put in showing the couples not to mess with and lovey-dovey stuff. Chiron clobbered into the room and studied the new kid with a calm but surprised look on his face.

"What did you say your name is, child?"

"Amelie Gray, sir."

"Well, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. This will be where you will be staying for at least the summer."

"Do I have a choice?"

I answered for Chiron, "Of course. You have the choice to stay in the mortal world depending how many monsters you attract."

"Fine. Where do I stay for now? I mean this is a camp. And I don't have a choice on where I am going."

"I'll show you where you will be staying after a tour."

"Fiiine."

 _|Camp Half-Blood_

 _|August 12, 15:40 EDT_

 _|Annabeth's POV_

This girl is interesting but way too relaxed about this whole demigod thing. As we finished touring the amphitheater. We made our way to the cabins of all the original gods shaped in a U and other cabins for the minor gods neatly around the U.

"So this is the Ares cabin," I said, pointing to a roughly-painted red cabin with a bloody stuffed-boar's head hanging proudly on top of the matching door.

"It seems damp and dirty and stupid. Why a dead boar, horrible decor. It needs a more less bloody touch." Amelie commented.

"What did you say about _my_ cabin?!" huffed an angry Clarisse. Behind her was the entire Ares cabin angrily holding spears and swords and weapons galore.

Clarisse proceeded to grab Amelie by the collar and push her against the Ares cabin door.

"Clarisse-" I began.

"Shut it Prissy. I let Jackson get away. I won't let anyone else go. Newbie, you insulted my cabin and my father. I will make your stay here a living nightmare. Prepare to die in shame."

Clarisse released the girl and stomped away with Maimer 2.0 in hand.

"Sorry about that," I apologized. She just shrugged it off, not caring for a thing in the world. We then made our way to the Athena cabin.

"This is my cabin. I'm head counselor of the Athena cabin."

"Do you always say that?" she mumbled.

I continued on with the tour and then we finished back at the Big House. Over the course of the tour, she kept mumbling little demeaning comments. And with my time with her, she seemed pessimistic, an attitude not best suited for ever dying demigods.

 **I know not much action. Trust me mystery and intrigue is on the way. It is just sort of hard to start a story. Constructive criticism please. I am making two stories with similar plot. One is a crossover with Young Justice. Another stands on its own as Percy Jackson.**


	2. The Prank

**Hi. I am working hard doing more chapters for anyone reading. Later though I will update periodically as school gets harder. I'm taking hard courses. So Dream Big, Read Forever, Review. Me own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _|Camp Half-Blood_

 _|July 25, 18:30 EDT_

 _|Amelie's POV_

It is dinner time at the so called demigod camp. I mean it is not that bad considering a bunch of people are slobs. But there is no place like home. Speaking of home, I really do miss my family. I only had one biological sibling, Savannah. But a bunch of other kids at the place were like family like this girl named Cassie.

I quickly unpacked my belongings at the overcrowded Hermes' cabin. All I did was rearrange a sleeping back one kid brought me. I quickly followed the Stolls brothers to the dining hall. They were talking to a kid about pulling a prank on the Athena cabin. I just accidentally heard.

"Mike, we need you to plant a spider on Annabeth's bed. She would be expecting us and doing this will make you a true Hermes child," said Travis(or was it Connor, nah Connor is shorter)

"Yeah, Mike. Come on we will be there to watch your back."

"But Travis, Annabeth will kill me. I heard rumors from all the other Hermes kids."

"Nah, she won't kill you. Percy will. Good luck man."

I quickly intervened, "Wait Connor, can I do the prank? I mean it will help my reputation at camp." And reputation is everything. That's how Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason are famous and or counselors.

Travis stroked an imaginary beard, "Hmm, Connor brother, what do you think? Can this newbie prank the most dangerous girl that ever lived?"

Connor imitated his brother, "I don't know brother dear. Annabeth trusts her a little. She gave her the tour."

The brothers glanced at each other then Mike and both yelled at the same time, "You're hired!"

Connor gave me the spider in a jar. It squirmed in the glass jar. It made me shudder a little. Annabeth told me the history of Athena cabin and so on , so I know that spiders hate them.

\ The brothers are evil. I like it.

As dinner proceeded and ended, I sneaked behind the Athena cabin line as they made their way back to their cabin. When they closed the cabin door, I noticed a window was slightly open. I peered inside and saw the Athena kids reading books or getting ready to go to sleep.

I slowly opened the jar and allowed the spider inside. Right after it made it on the window sill I shut the window carefully and watched the drama unfold. Near a bush to my left, the Stoll brothers gave me thumbs-ups and slipped away for a better view.

A scream said all. The entire cabin full of screams woke up anyone sleeping and literally shook the camp. But a certain blonde haired girl fell to the ground sobbing and hugged her knees. Malcolm, another Athena kid, opened the door to the all famous Percy Jackson. Seriously, anyone can defeat a couple Giants and Titans, but he is famous. I totally understand Clarisse if she wasn't out to kill me.

Percy immediately carried Annabeth away to who know where while the Athena cabin, led by Malcolm, investigated who did the prank. Two Athena kids named Kristie and Jacob **( making up Athena kids as we go)** brought out the main suspects, Travis and Connor Stoll.

A Demeter kid named Katie stomped up to Travis and smacked him, yelling, "Another prank Travis! You promised."

"Sorry Kitty-kat. That wasn't my prank. Though I am incredibly proud of the new prankster."

Connor agreed, "Amazing."

Suddenly strong arms picked me up from the ground and showed me to the entire Athena cabin. It was Malcolm. I am busted.

Malcolm pointed to me, "And what about her. Did you make her pull the prank?"  
Travis sort-of helped but didn't, "Nah, she decided too."

He suddenly realized his mistake and clamped his mouth shut.

Malcolm yelled, "Annabeth trusted you. Why did you do the prank? You have no idea what she has been through."

"And you think my life has been easy. I did it because I thought it would make me feel accepted. I have never felt accepted before. Okay this is not easy being me."

 **Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews. Please tell me if you think I wrote out of character. If you have any suggestions or thoughts on what happens next, PM me or Review. Long Live Internet. -hope4all**


End file.
